


Almost Gone

by SuchaHag



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Comic Convention, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Crazy dream that I had to write down. 🚶🏼♀️🚶🏻♂️





	Almost Gone

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this. 😁

Lydia sat on the floor in the convention center and closed her eyes. He was a no show, Rory was nowhere to be seen. The Convention reps had no explanation, there was no call, no reason, no excuse...it was as if he vanished. She heard two workers talking as they took down his guest banner, “When I called his PR firm in London, they pretended they had no idea who I was talking about. The fucking nerve!”

“Who?”

“Rory.”

“Who?”

“Exactly.”

Lydia stared at the workers, dumbfounded. Why were they being so cold? People have cancelled before, even last minute. No need to pretend he didn't even exist. Lydia closed her eyes again and leaned her head against the wall. She really didn't want to cry but she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyelids. She traveled so far to see him. Sure there were other people she could see here but he was the main reason she came, she was a huge fan. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders against the wall in the quiet area. If someone wanted her to leave they can move her. Soon someone was shaking her shoulders and she was startled - did she fall asleep? It wouldn't surprise her if she had, she was so tired after flying in last night.

“Are you Lydia? The man's face was much too close and his accent was thick...almost Scottish, almost northern Irish she couldn't tell. He was old, with a long gray beard. He wore a thin knit cap and was stronger than he looked. She stared at his hand grasping her arm.

“Yes, I am Lydia,” she was a little taken aback since she was there alone and she wasn't wearing a tag with her name on it.

The man smiled, “you were here to see Rory.”

“Yes.”

“Rory is not here.”

“I know.”

“He's not anywhere.” At that statement Lydia was confused, of course he has to be _somewhere_. He's just not here. He probably disappeared again on his boat and no one can find him. She just frowned at him and rolled her eyes. “No, he's not anywhere and you're going to go bring him back.”

Lydia got up and went to brush the man away. He was insane, how would she know where to find him? If he wasn't “anywhere” then how could she get him? What a lunatic, “Listen pal -”

Her words were cut off, “How old were you in 1981?”

 _WHAT_? “10.”

“Good,” the man clapped his hands together and when he separated them, a hole came out of thin air. “If you truly are his fan you'll know what to do.” With those words he grabbed Lydia by the shoulders and shoved her through the hole.

Lydia was scared out of her wits, she fell forward and put her hands out. Her palms hit a wall and she braced herself. She blinked a few times and looked around. It looked like she was in a locker room. _The hell?_ She looked down and gasped, she was tiny. She wearing a green cotton shirt, beige corduroy skirt with tights, and Keds. She turned from the wall and she saw herself in the large mirror on the opposite wall. Her knees buckled when she saw her stick straight, bowl cut hair. She was under 5 feet tall and skinny as a rail. _My fucking God, I'm 10._ Her heart was beating wildly as she looked around the large room. The school crest on the wall was not one she recognized. In fact, she didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She heard muffled announcements and cheers through the wall, there must be a match of some sort going on. She started to walk towards a door when she heard it, sniffling. Lydia stopped and turned. Huddled in the corner was a little boy. She stopped at stared at him for a moment and then walked towards him. _Could it be? No! Why else would she be here?_ She stopped in front of him. “Hey, kid?” _Fuck, even my voice is tiny_.

A face shot up and glared at her. Lydia gasped, he was a little slip of a boy with unruly and wavy shagged hair. “Who are you calling kid? Girls aren't allowed here," his overbite caused him to lisp. She stared for a moment, no way in hell this is him. Then he looked at her straight on and she saw his amber brown eyes. _Holy shit._

“Rory?”

He looked startled, “who are you?”

Lydia swallowed, “the headmaster is my uncle. I was here to watch the matches,” she lied and prayed he would buy it.

He seemed to believe it, “oh.” He rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes. It was obvious he was crying.

“Are you competing”

“I'm supposed to, I'm hiding.”

“Hiding? Why?”

“Why do you care?” He stood up, “you are just a stupid girl.”

Lydia swallowed her shock, she was bigger than him. This was going to be tough, but it dawned on her what she needed to do. “You have to be good if you are competing, why give up?”

“The kids here are mean. They make fun of me and push me around. Everyone is bigger than me...even you.”

“Have you ever won a match?”

“At home I do. I beat my sister and my cousins all the time,” he smiled a little.

“I bet you can win today.”

He stood up a little taller, “Maybe.”

“I bet something else,” she took a shaky breath and waited for him to look at her. “I bet one day you are going to be over a foot taller than me. I bet your going to be bigger than a bunch of people. I bet you'll win races and do things you never thought you could do.”

“You're crazy.”

“Maybe. You gonna compete?”

“Maybe.” He walked to the door and stopped before he went through it, “what's your name?”

“Lydia.” He nodded to her and then went through the door.

Lydia felt a gust of wind and felt a hand grasp her arm. “Ma'am are you in line or what?!”

She blinked and looked up, Rory's banner was up and there was a line of people waiting to get an autograph. “Yes, sorry.” Her voice shook. She dug in her backpack and pulled out a mirror. It was 2018 again and she was back to normal. She pushed up on her toes and sure enough, he was at the table, greeting people. That dream was insane. How long was she asleep? She fixed her makeup while she waited and tried to relax. Before long, she was writing her name on a Post-It and digging the movie still she wanted signed out of her bag. Finally, it was her turn, “Thank you for being here.”

“No problem, glad to be here,” he glanced up and their eyes met for a split second and Lydia's heart leapt.

Just as he looked at her name on the paper she leaned in a little, “I told you you'd be taller than me.”

~ _fin_ ~

  
  
  



End file.
